


Nightmare

by Jellonuna



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Yugyeom had nightmare





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that jjp clip when they both said they had nightmare :D

“Gyeommie? Are you ok?” Jinyoung said when he heard his bedroom door opened and a 3 years old boy came in while sniffling, he stood up from his bed and immediately scooped up the boy into his embrace “Don’t cry baby, what happened?” Jinyoung asked slightly bouncing the toddler

“I had a bad dream” Yugyeom said while still crying, his small arms wrapped around Jinyoung’s neck and Jinyoung felt his heart broken at that moment, Yugyeom wasn’t a difficult kid, he rarely cried so to see his son in this kind of situation Jinyoung hoped he could have the nightmare instead of his baby

“It’s ok, daddy is here now, you are fine, you will be fine” Jinyoung said while caressing Yugyeom’s back gently, slowly he moved to his bed and tried to put Yugyeom down but the younger refused and clinged harder onto Jinyoung’s embrace, the young father couldn’t do anything about it, as much as Yugyeom wasn’t a fussy kid but once he was it would be harder to handle him “Don’t be scared anymore, daddy is here right?” Jinyoung smiled when Yugyeom shook his head “Hey gyeommie, nightmare is good you know?” Jinyoung nearly laughed when Yugyeom pulled out from his hug and stared at him as he was betrayed by his own father “You know why it’s good? Because bad dream is just a dream, and you have a good life waiting for you when you wake up” Jinyoung said dreamily suddenly remember of a person who said that

_Jaebeom came out from the shower just to find Jinyoung was staring blankly at his bowl of cereal, the older frowned definitely feeling something wasn’t right with his boyfriend, he put away his towel and moved closer to the younger who still didn’t notice his presence_

_“Good morning Jinyoungie” Jaebeom lifted Jinyoung’s chin with his hand and kissed the younger on his lips gently “It isn’t a good morning for you, is it?” Jaebeom let his thumb gently moved around the younger’s lips and lifted one of his eyebrows when Jinyoung didn’t respond “What happened?”_

_“Don’t laugh” Jinyoung sighed when Jaebeom made a gesture as if he zipped his mouth “I had nightmare” Jinyoung looked up at Jaebeom trying to find a trace of laugh at the older knowing it should be funny someone as old as Jinyoung still scared of nightmare_

_“You had a nightmare? Me too!” Jaebeom said suddenly find the situation was amusing_

_“Don’t lie Hyung” Jinyoung took a sip of his coffee _

_“Why would I lie to you when you can read me like an open book?” Jaebeom smiled when Jinyoung nearly laughed because of what he said, “What was the nightmare about hm?” Jaebeom sat next to Jinyoung, took the younger’s hand with his and gently playing with it_

_“Nothing, it’s just… nightmare, I was really scared it felt so real” Jinyoung stirred his cereal with his free hand playing with it mindlessly_

_“Look at me” the older asked “Jinyoungie” Jaebeom said when Jinyoung still stared at his bowl_

_“I’ll be fine Hyung” Jinyoung said felt defeated, but still he looked at Jaebeom’s eyes and found his heart beating like crazy again, they had been together for years, but it didn’t change the fact that Jaebeom could still make him having this kind of fast heartbeat_

_“Actually, it’s good that you have nightmare once in a while – Listen first” Jaebeom said when Jinyoung was about to interrupt him “You know what is good about nightmare? Because bad dream is just a dream, and once you wake up you know you have a good real life waiting for you, I am real baby, so does our relationship, we are real, my love for you? It’s real too, and this” Jaebeom took Jinyoung’s hand and placed it in front of his chest “This fast heartbeat, that beating only for you and because of you, these are real. So, don’t be scared of nightmare anymore ok? Because remember – “_

_“When I wake up, it’s all just a dream but you are real” Jinyoung completed Jaebeom’s sentence, they both laughed together feeling the room atmosphere lighten “I love you so much Hyung, thank you” Jinyoung smiled happily before he leaned down to kiss Jaebeom_

_“I love you more baby”_

“I love you too daddy, and it’s real” Yugyeom said happily after listening to what Jinyoung said, Jinyoung was about to reply when suddenly Yugyeom jumped from his lap to and ran to the door “APPA!!!” Jinyoung turned around to find Jaebeom with his wrinkled white shirt leaned back at the doorway watching his family with a wide smile, he laughed when Yugyeom ran to him and asked to be lifted up, easily the oldest of the family carried his son and soon happy laughter bubbled out from Yugyeom when Jaebeom kissed his stomach playfully

“You are getting heavier Gyeommie, what did daddy feed you when I wasn’t around hm?” Jaebeom walked closer to the bed and gave a gentle kiss to Jinyoung who was still staring at him with amusement “There’s no welcome home for me?” Jaebeom pouted

“You were supposed to go home 3 days later” Jinyoung asked confusedly

“I miss my family too much to be away for that long” Jaebeom sat next to Jinyoung on the bed and let Yugyeom sat next to two of them “and I heard about the nightmare story, you had your first nightmare huh Gyeommie?” Jaebeom asked

“Yup! But daddy said I shouldn’t be scared because – “

“Bad dream isn’t real, but daddy and appa love is real for you” Jaebeom completed the toddler’s sentence “You were so brave baby, it must be difficult for you, thank you for taking care of daddy as promised” Jaebeom ruffled Yugyeom’s hair “But it’s way out of your bed time, let’s sleep now and we can play tomorrow ok?” Jaebeom smiled while watching Yugyeom nodded excitedly, the toddler position himself in the middle of the bed clearly didn’t have any intention to go back to his own room, the parents watching the fast asleep kid with a smile, Jinyoung fixed the blanket around Yugyeom before he whispered ‘good night, dream only of good things’, for a while Jinyoung and Jaebeom focused only at Yugyeom but subsequently Jinyoung nudged Jaebeom’s shoulder playfully

“Go shower and sleep faster, you promised this boy a playdate tomorrow” Jinyoung reminded the older who was smiling happily

“Is that a way to say ‘welcome home’ to your beloved husband?” Jaebeom laughed when Jinyoung just stared at him with a straight face “Alright alright, but first I need my welcome kiss” Jaebeom didn’t even wait for Jinyoung’s answer before he dive into Jinyoung’s lips, the taste he always missed whenever he had to be away for work

“Welcome home” Jinyoung said with a smile after their kiss

“I’m home” Jaebeom answered back with a wider smile

_And it’s good to be home, because finally I don’t have to miss you in everyday of my life._


End file.
